Talk:King's Cross Station
What's the ruling on merging with Platform 9 3/4? Mafalda Hopkirk 03:57, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I'd say yes, but I think the main article should be titled King's Cross Station since some other history, such as Harry and Ron taking the flying car, and the Order's meeting with the Dursleys occured there and could be added. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ok i can do that unless someone else tackles it first, Mafalda Hopkirk 13:53, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I say yes, if input is still needed -- and I agree about the Flying Ford Anglia and the Order. Let me know if you want me to do it. (: Ashleyy {owl?} 20:36, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Voldemort's 1/8 soul Since Harry's soul travels to the spiritual King's Cross when he "dies," doesn't that mean Voldemort's would do the same? Isn't the flayed, helpless thing crying in the vision what Voldemort has left in his body? Just throwing the question out there before doing an edit that will be reverted. :Well, Harry saw "limbo" as King's Cross, but the way Dumbledore responded to him about it being King's Cross made me think that each person in limbo sees it differently, so there's no way to know if that's how Voldemort's cursed soul perceived limbo or if it could even perceive anything for that matter. --BachLynn (Accio!) 21:09, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Mistaken ownership The article wrongly states that the station is owned by the British Government, when it is in fact owned by Network Rail, a private company created by the government.Sammyred8 19:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I checked your info and finding you are right added it to the page. -Shorty1982 23:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Pottermore stations Are you going to add Platform 7 1/2 which was mentioned on Pottermore, or not? Adiposefriend 14:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Why can't you add it? As long as it is properly sourced and well written it won't be removed (at least by me). -Shorty1982 18:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : :I did, but someone removed it :( I'll try again.. Adiposefriend 18:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Were you the unregistered user that added that? There was no source or reference nor links to any other article to back it up so I removed it as it looked like fanon to me (as I mentioned in the Summary). If you don't want your edits removed they need to be well written and you need to provide references. -Shorty1982 18:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Idea Origin for Platform 9 & 3/4 While cross-referencing Magical and Muggle history I came across a legend that may explain Rowling's famous slip-up when she named King's Cross as the location of Platform 9 & 3/4 rather than the Euston train station, as mentioned in the Behind the Scenes section of this page. The legend surrounds the ancient British queen of the Iceni tribe, Boudica, and her famous revolt against the Romans in 60-61 AD. While the actual location of her defeat is a matter of debate there is a legend that places her defeat at what would later become known as King's Cross and another that alleges that she was buried between Platforms 9 and 10. Mr Norrell 17:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Outdated image? King's Cross has been extensively redeveloped, with a new, much lighter and airier look; indeed, it looks rather like a shopping mall (specifically, like Westfield in White City, London). Perhaps a more up-to-date picture should be used? And talking of pictures, how about one of the "Platform 9¾" sign (and accompanying luggage trolley vanishing into the wall) near the new Harry Potter Shop? — RobertATfm (talk) 14:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC)